Moving On
by AnimeKing90210
Summary: When Kikyou breaks InuYasha's heart, he thinks he'll never love again...until he meets the new girl. But it seems Naraku might have something planned for the both of them after a visit from InuYasha. Whats he up to... Rated for lemons and language Plz R
1. Shattered

(A/N) This is my first InuYasha fanfic and I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha is the property of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I just own the plot. I also do not own "How Could You" by Mario.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

InuYasha walked down Wall Street with his hood on top of his head as the snow began to fall. Nothing in the world could reverse the pain-stricken look his face adorned. When he reached his apartment complex, he flung the door open with a powerful force and walked in with his head hung low. He reached the top floor in a matter of seconds, via elevators, and walked to his room. He entered the huge living space and kicked his shoes off leaving them leaning against the far wall.

He picked up the remote to his personal iHome and within seconds the room was filled with a beat of saddening rhythms. He flopped on his oversized king bed and relaxed as his mind kept up with the words to the song...

**It's kinda crazy, baby, how I remember things. **

**Like where you came from and how you had nothing. **

**I went and made you fly, put extras on your ride;**

**didn't miss a birthday now you can't even remember mine. **

**You made it clear to me; you wasn't down for me. **

**Love made me blind baby, but now I see. **

**You had things up your sleeve. Don't even lie to me. **

**I even heard it from your family... **

**How could you let somebody lay where I lay? **

**How could you give him everything that we made? **

**How could you call him all the names that you used to call me? **

**How could you? How could you just forget about me? **

**How could you teach him all the things I taught you? **

**How could you put him up to the ghetto Kama sutra? **

**How could you put me in the back and give him the front seat? **

**How could you? How could you just forget about me...? **

**You must be out yo mind. You've got a lot of nerve to think I'm gonna chill after all the shit I heard. **

**I damn well carried you. I could've married you. **

**Good thing I found out 'fore I bought that 7kt for you. **

**I know you're sick about the way I found you out. **

**Go ahead and pack it out. I hope he's got room at his house. **

**You should have thought of me before you hopped in the sheets. **

**Damn! I can't believe that you did this to me...**

The song was abruptly interrupted by a knock at his apartment door. He paused the music long enough to dawn a face that emphasized how pissed off he was. He stood and made his way to the door.

"Who is it?" InuYasha asked a little harsher than he intended to.

"Inu-baby! It's me," came a high pitched voice from the other side of his door.

"You know you've got a lot of nerve to show your cheating ass around my home anymore!" InuYasha barked at her through the door.

"But I missed you so much baby," the female said rubbing the door requesting permission to enter.

"I'm sick of your lies Kikyou. I'm sick of all the pain you've put me through. I've given you plenty of chances and each time you disappoint me. I can't stand listening to your bullshit anymore than I can stand the heartache. I want you out of my life for good. Do you understand?" InuYasha shouted through the wooden-paneled French door separating the two of them.

Kikyou gasped at his sudden outburst and looked taken back by the information he had just shared. She rested a hand on her chest because it felt like a major piece of her life was being taken from her. Her very heart was aching from the thought of losing the only one that loved her for who she was. She hadn't even intentionally meant to sleep with Naraku, a complete stranger that showed up and seduced her. When InuYasha stopped by earlier, he had heard noises indicating that Kikyou was not alone in her house. He took a moment to allow his mind to register what he was hearing. Kikyou had been getting on his nerves lately, but he never thought she was planning to cheat on someone that had literally spoiled her. He poured his heart into the relationship and she betrayed all of his work. When he turned to walk away, the door to her house opened revealing a very shocked Kikyou.

He didn't even wait to let her speak and explain before continuing his walk down the long street leading home. She nervously struggled to pull her jeans so she could follow him, but when she reached InuYasha she couldn't help but catch the quick gleam of red strike his eyes.

"Will you just talk to me, baby," _she said grabbing for his arm. She was in turn surprised by his speed in removing her hand from his person and continuing home_

"Kikyou," _InuYasha started._

"Yes," _she replied._

"Go to hell," _he said coolly and walked out as Kikyou shivered against the bitter sting of his words and the cold of New York winter._

()()()()()()()()()

After she relived the events of earlier, she whispered something through the door that she believed he couldn't hear but was mistaken as he picked up on every word.

"I wouldn't take me back either."

After that, she left and InuYasha slid to the floor on the other side of the door.

"Goodbye, Kikyou," he said softly.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Well that was chapter one. I really enjoyed writing this and I will not hold it against you if you don't review. I will continue to post regardless. Peace. R&R!


	2. A Night Out

(A/N) I do not own InuYasha. You know who does and if you don't you should. I know my last chapter was very short but I plan to make up for it with this chapter. R&R!

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

InuYasha continued to sit in front of the television as the hours passed by without moving a single muscle. He wasn't even bothered by the fact he had totally missed his shift at the bar. His cell phone continued to ring from the constant calling of his friends checking up on him. He hadn't slept all night and he had the bags under his eyes to prove it. Part of him was glad that Kikyou was finally out of his life, but part of him was still hurting from the pain she inflicted to his heart.

He decided that it wouldn't help to stay in his apartment all day. It was well into the day and the streets were sure to be packed with the workers walking home. He was sure that if he could get to a club that the pain would go away. He hopped off his couch and rushed to his bathroom. He took a long hot shower and began to pick out a decent outfit. He decided on a nice, black, button-down shirt and jeans. He also grabbed a pair of black shoes and a coat and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from his refrigerator, reached for his car keys, and made his way to the garage.

He reached the level of the garage where his cars were located and got into one of his newer ones. He put the key in the ignition but froze afterwards. He then began to cup his hands and placed them to his face. He sighed heavily and looked at himself in the rear-view mirror.

'_Come on InuYasha. You can do this. Just because things with Kikyou didn't work out doesn't mean you can't have fun. You need to turn this car on and go out and have some pure and wholesome okay maybe not all that wholesome fun_,' he thought to himself. With that put in his mind, InuYasha revved up his new Corvette and was bolting through the garage entrance and was on his way to his favorite club. It was only a matter of time before his car hit the highway and he was on his way downtown.

When he reached downtown New York, he couldn't help but feel the world shrinking around him as he noticed a bunch of couples lingering outside many of the restaurants located nearby. He continued to make his way to the nightclub with a newfound depression on his side. He pulled up to the parking lot of the club, activated his car alarm, and walked inside the building. It hadn't been a second before InuYasha found himself at the bar ordering shot after shot of tequila. A few girls had come up to him and asked him to dance, but he wasn't really in the mood to dance.

He stayed there for a few hours and it was about one in the morning before he decided to head home. On his way out though, he ran into a woman passed out in one of the VIP booths. He walked back there and couldn't help but flinch at the pungent scent of heavy alcohol. He removed the bottle from the woman's hand only to realize that she was indeed unconscious. He couldn't help himself when he leaned over to remove a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

He looked her over and took in every feature of her whole person from head to toe. She was dressed in a blue dress that accentuated every curve of her body and black pumps. He then drew his attention back to her face. The thoughts that popped in his head at these observations weren't exactly ones that he welcomed with open arms.

'_She looks so much like...No! I don't even want to think of that woman_.'

He brought himself back to the present and decided to stay with her to make sure that whoever she came with came for her. He took a seat next to the woman's sleeping form and scanned over the remaining people in the club. He kept his position next to the woman for another hour and a half and it was nearing three in the morning. He decided that whoever was with this woman had already left because they were the last people in the club and the parking lot was barren with the exception of his own car. He was probably going to regret this later, but he decided to take her home with him. He was beginning to feel tired and his conscience would never let him live knowing he left this woman alone.

He picked the woman up, not wanting to wake her, and carried her bridal style to his Corvette. He carefully placed her in the front seat and buckled her in and went around to the other side of the car to get in. Before he put the key in the ignition, he looked up to the sky and sighed.

'_Please, kami, say this will turn out all right_,' he thought and with that he started the car and was back on the highway leading home. He was driving down the empty overpass leading to the apartment district when he looked to face the woman. The scent of alcohol was beginning to fade and he was starting to feel intoxicated with the pleasant smell of her perfume. He shook the feeling away as he pulled onto the street his home was located on. He pulled around the corner and entered the garage to park his car.

When the car was parked, he went to the passenger side and unbuckled her seatbelt. He picked her up with ease and carried her to the elevator that led to his penthouse home. He unlocked the door using his card key without stirring the woman. InuYasha stepped inside his main living area and took a moment to think.

He had to go at this from the right approach. He took her to his huge bedroom and placed her on the gigantic bed. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed her sleeping figure snuggle up with the quilt already laid out on the bed.

'_What do you think you are doing_,' his mind told himself? '_Do you want to get hurt again_?'

'_No_,' he admitted to himself. InuYasha took one last look at the woman sleeping peacefully in his bed and went over to turn the light off. He walked out after closing the door. Without another moment of hesitation, he made his way to the couch in front of the television. As his body rested comfortably on the couch, his eyelids slid closed and his mind was put to rest.

'_I'll fix things in the morning_,' he thought and with that he fell asleep.

The sun rose and its rays breached the sheers lining InuYasha's bedroom windows. The woman resting on his bed began to stir and opened her eyes. She took a moment to wipe the remaining sleep from her eyes and rose to find an unfamiliar room. She drew her attention to a huge painting of a man with long silver hair and a very beautiful woman holding a small child with a head of silver hair as well. Her mind began to realize that she was no longer in the VIP room of the nightclub. She made her way off of the bed to realize she was still full dressed. She grabbed her purse to see all her possessions were still there.

She slipped her shoes back on and crept out of the room silently. She was half way out of the room when she heard a light snoring coming from the living area. She continued to make her way across the room. She noticed bunches of balled-up pieces of paper lined up next to a guitar resting against the couch that was holding InuYasha. She had made it to the kitchen when she noticed the snoring had stopped all together. She hurried her walking until she walked to the front door. In front of the door stood a smirking silvered-haired young man.

"So is it a special occasion or do you make it a habit to pass out in random nightclubs," he said still staring at her with that devilish smirk.

"Do you make it a habit of picking up women from random nightclubs. Because if so, I believe that the police would have something to say about that," the woman said in an irritated voice.

"Relax. First of all, I didn't sleep with you or anything. You were knocked out in one of the club's booths and I brought you here to give you a place to sleep. Second of all, I didn't take any of your belongings. Now, if you want to leave, there's the door, or you can feel free stay for breakfast," InuYasha said calmly walking towards the kitchen stove.

The woman was now fuming at InuYasha's cockiness. He was acting so cool and she couldn't stand it so she decided to go along with it. She began to eye him again even though her mind detested the thought of being under the same roof as him. She couldn't help but to look at him though.

'_Why does someone so fine be such a jerk_,' she thought quietly as she followed him back to the kitchen. "So what are you about to make or do I need to leave now?" the woman asked slightly satisfied with her joke.

"Unless you like ramen noodles, you'd be better off leaving now, wench," InuYasha said with just as much satisfaction as he watched her face go red from anger.

"This _wench_ has a name you know?" she spat back at him.

"And what would that name be, wench," he said as he eyed her waiting for her answer as the water began to boil.

"My name is Kagome. It is not wench," she said with her hands at her hips.

"Kagome...Huh? Has a nice ring to it. That's a really nice name you got there, wench... I mean Kagome," he said. She had to turn to hide the faint blush that beginning to adorn her face. She looked at him to notice he was still staring at her, and she nearly got lost in his amber eyes.

"Thank you, but I think I should be going now. It was nice to meet you...Oh, I didn't get your name," she said looking away to avoid spacing out again.

"The name's InuYasha," he shouted as he flopped on his couch to enjoy the noodles that he prepared. "Do you need to call a cab or something?"

"No. I'll be fine. I'll just catch the trolley back to my place. Thanks for allowing me to stay the night. I know it must've been hard giving me the bed for the night," she said looking to the floor.

InuYasha stood and walked over to the kitchen to place his bowl that once was filled with noodles in the sink.

"No problem. It was nice to meet you too..." he started before he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "...Kagome." He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the pink in her cheeks rise at an all-time high when he pulled away. Kagome also stumbled as she made her way to the door, but she stopped as she noticed him following her. He watched her open the door but quirked an eyebrow as he watched her turn around to face him. Before he knew it, she had planted a big kiss to his cheek.

This time Kagome had to suppress a giggle as she watched the red in InuYasha's cheeks come to the surface. He fought to hold it back but it was no use. She waved good-bye and walked through the door pulling it shut from the other side. Once again, InuYasha was left alone in his apartment, but this time he wasn't feeling like lonely trash. He actually felt happy for once in the last couple of years.

All of a sudden, InuYasha heard his cell phone ringing in the next room. He rushed in to pick it up and looked at the caller ID. He sighed before he answered the phone.

"What's up Miroku," he said through the phone.

"So he decides to speak people," Miroku said through the phone.

"Yeah. About that...Sorry man," InuYasha said.

"No problem. So what's with the change in attitude?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you."

"Did you get some? Oh yeah. You got some didn't you?"

"Oh my god. Does Sango know you talk like this?"

"My friend...What Sango doesn't know won't hurt her. Now what happened?"

"Well it all started when I decided to go to a club last night..."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

That's chapter two people. It took some time to decide how I was going to play this one out. Please review and I will keep trying to update as soon as humanly possible. Peace.

P.S.- Send suggestions on how you would like the story to go!!!!!!


	3. An Unexpected Encounter

(A/N) Once again...I do not own InuYasha and if you don't know who does, then you should. Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter three.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

InuYasha had just finished telling Miroku about the woman from the night before. All the while, he couldn't hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. Somehow, this mysterious woman had come into his life and his defensive wall around his heart just collapses. His mind kept telling him that it was too soon but Kagome was...special. She made it feel right to love again.

When InuYasha was with Kikyou, she always left him hanging and when it was time for him to do something he wanted, she would come up and give him some half-bait bullshit excuse as to why he shouldn't go. The heart-clenching fact was that he always bought and went to her. His friends always told him Kikyou was bad news. Sango and Miroku never did feel comfortable around Kikyou in public. She was always exceedingly rude to people and was dressed like a whore.

InuYasha tried his best to talk to her but she never listened to a word he said. Part of the reason things turned out the way they did was Kikyou was also very insecure. Every time a girl would come up to him, she would walk up and sit in his lap while smiling devilishly at the other girl. This made InuYasha sick to the stomach and it only got worse from there. If he didn't call her, she would come to his apartment to start an argument.

But something felt different when he was around Kagome. He had just met her, but something inside made him feel as if he'd known her forever. She had a smile that lighted the darkest regions of his heart. Her scent was intoxicating and could relax every muscle in his entire body. She had a face of an angel and his mind wouldn't let go of the image of her in his bed the other night. When she had kissed him, he found himself thanking Kikyou for cheating otherwise he might have never met Kagome.

"So, InuYasha, are you coming to work today? Myouga is already pissed because you skipped yesterday," Miroku said through his cell phone.

"Yeah, but I could care less what that old fart has to say. He literally kisses my ass on a daily basis," InuYasha replied while washing dishes. "So are you and Sango finally an item or are you still groping her and in turn getting the shit knocked out of you?" InuYasha asked while chuckling.

"Shut up, and yes it is official. But I am still getting the shit knocked out of me if I grope her...in public."

"Miroku, if you think I want to know what goes on in your bedroom with Sango, she must've hit you one too many times. I don't want to hear that shit," InuYasha said while sighing heavily and walking to his bedroom to lie on his bed. He couldn't smile, because it still had Kagome's scent on his sheets. "So where is this celebration?"

"It's going to be at some nightclub Sango found out about a couple weeks ago. It's called Club Mystique. It sounds like it might be a little...interesting."

"Miroku, do you know you are the biggest, most perverted, and most lecherous man I've ever met?" InuYasha asked.

"I know and that's why you guys love me. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you everyone's going to be there. Rin, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and one of Sango's old college buddies are all going to be there. She hasn't told me much about this friend of hers, but Sango told me she came into town last night. I bet she's a knockout though," Miroku said.

Okay Miroku. We're going to be late for work if you don't stop talking about other women. You're lucky you're my best friend or else I would've told Sango about this. You know she'd kick your ass all the way back to the feudal era. See you at work and if you take my parking space, I'm going to kick your ass," InuYasha said beginning to laugh.

"Okay I get it. You guys like kicking my ass. Well, see you, InuYasha," Miroku said and with that he hung up leaving InuYasha to prepare for his work shift. InuYasha placed his phone on his charger and walked into his bathroom. He hopped in the shower and stood there as he allowed the hot water run down his back relieving all of his stress. He walked out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and made his way to his closet. He pulled out a black T-shirt and some jeans. He got dressed and grabbed a pair of his favorite sneakers. He began to brush his teeth as he turned on the television.

He watched as the news displayed the weather forecast for the rest of the week. Right before they were about to change the subject, InuYasha turned off the television. He walked to the kitchen, picked up his keys off the table, and walked out the door. After locking the door, he made his way to the elevator that led him to the garage. InuYasha walked over to his Corvette, hopped in and dropped the top, and took off in the direction of the bar that he worked at.

The Corvette pulled up in front of a large building that had a picture of a large martini glass rocking back and forth. InuYasha stepped out of his car, turned on the alarm, and walked up to the door. He was greeted by a young man that had a huge smile plastered on his face holding menus.

"Hi, sir. Welcome to The Downtown Bar and Grill," said the young man standing at the door.

"Hojou, cut the crap. You know I work here and you do this shit every day I come to work. Are you fucking retarded or something?" InuYasha spat with a look of annoyance adorning his face. With that, he walked inside cursing under his breath.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" Hojou asked himself as he still wore that stupid grin.

InuYasha walked in to see everyone preparing for the lunch-hour crowd. He took his spot behind the bar counter and began cleaning glasses and putting out cigarette trays. Miroku was wiping down tables while flirting with Sango. Myouga was walking around taking inventory when his eyes fell on InuYasha.

"Nice of you to join us today. Hopefully, you will at least call in before taking off," Myouga said without his eyes ever leaving his clipboard.

"I'll make sure to do that next time," InuYasha spat sarcastically. Without saying another word, Myouga went back to his office. Miroku came up behind InuYasha to talk to him, but was distracted at one of the bar's newest waitresses. He was right behind the girl when Sango rushed up behind him and hit him in his head hard enough to get his attention.

"What was that Miroku?" Sango said with fire in her eyes.

"Oh, Sango. It was nothing...yeah nothing," he said back trying to hide the sweat that was beginning to form on the back of his neck.

"You're damn right it was nothing," she said in return with an evil glint flashing from her eyes and with that she grabbed his arm and led him to the backroom. The only things that could be heard were screams (mostly from Miroku) and the sound of something hitting a wall (most likely Miroku). InuYasha sighed and got back to work, as more customers seem to pour in.

_Later on..._

The gang began to close down the bar to end the day. Sango was walking with Miroku who now had bandages lining the side of his face and InuYasha was on his way to the car when he heard Miroku call his name.

"Hey InuYasha!" the lech screamed.

"What," InuYasha replied.

"Meet us at the club at nine okay," Miroku said.

"I heard you. See you there," he said and without another word he was gone with the wind in his car. Back at his place, InuYasha took another shower to wash away the smell of alcohol and cigarettes and picked out a new outfit. He decided on a white polo shirt and nice black pants. He picked a pair of casual white shoes. He grabbed his black leather coat from its hanger and made his way for the door.

When InuYasha reached the garage, he decided to change things up for once. Instead of driving his Corvette, he walked over to his Jaguar. He hopped into his car and activated the navigational system to find the club on the map. He located it and was gone in an instant. It was a nice ten minutes before he reached the club that was decorated by tons of neon lights. It looked like an overgrown firecracker.

He walked inside and saw his friends sitting at the bar waiting for him. When he came closer, he was greeted by Sango who ran up and hugged him. She led him over to the bar where his other friends also greeted him.

"Sesshoumaru, nice to see they let you out of the office. It's nice to see you too, Rin," InuYasha said with that famous smirk plastered on his face. Rin smiled and waved and went back to sipping on her apple martini.

"It's nice to see you too little brother," Sesshoumaru said cold and emotionless.

"So Sango, where is this friend of yours," InuYasha said. He took his seat at the bar and was about to order when Sango interrupted him.

"I already ordered for you. Scotch on the rocks, right?" she asked.

"That's right," he said taking his drink.

"As for my friend, I don't know where she is. She must be running late...Huh."

"Oh well, I'll be right back," InuYasha said standing up.

"Okay. We'll save your seat, Yasha." With that, he walked away to the back of the club. Five minutes later, he was on his way back to his seat when he noticed a woman that was not there before sitting beside Sango.

"Oh, here he is," he heard her say to the woman. The woman turned around and nearly fell out of her seat. Both, InuYasha and the woman, had their eyes nearly falling out of their sockets.

"You..." they both said at the same time.

"You two know each other?" Sango asked as her eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah. This was the generous man who gave me a place to stay the other night I told you about," the woman.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten me wench... I mean Kagome," InuYasha said smirking.

"How could I? Nice to see you remember my name," Kagome said taking a sip of her drink.

"How could I? Nice to see you haven't been passing out in anymore clubs," he said.

"Nice to see you haven't been picking up unconscious women from random clubs," she said back in a playful manner. InuYasha stuck his tongue out at Kagome who in turn stuck her tongue out at him. Sango couldn't help but laugh at their childish behavior, because it was quite funny. Even Miroku and Rin joined in on the laughter. Sesshoumaru stood in the corner as he fought the smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

InuYasha stopped the child's play long enough to pick up his glass. He gently tapped his glass with his spoon to get everyone's attention.

"It seems everyone is here, even Shippou, who is somewhere in the restrooms sick from his first drink. This was a gathering to celebrate a relationship that everyone has been waiting on forever. I would like to say... It's about damn time. But no seriously, maybe Miroku will learn to only grope you in private and maybe he'll have a fewer number of knots on his head. Here's to the new couple," InuYasha said raising his glass. Sango fought to suppress her blush and everyone else burst out into laughter.

"Here, Here!" everyone shouted.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Well that was chapter three and I hope you liked it. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

Daoina

SilVer-mOOn-LiGHt-kAGURa-

Kouga's Archi

...Thank you guys for reviewing and I hope you liked chapter three. My updates will get a little slower because school is starting back and I'm gonna be loaded with homework. Peace.


	4. If Only In My Dreams

(A/N) This is chapter four. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and for waiting. There is gonna be just a little drama in this chapter...hold up what am I doing. You could just read the chapter. I do not own InuYasha and you know who does.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

InuYasha and the gang partied until they were so drunk it hurt to think. Soon, everyone began to make his or her way to the dance floor. Sango grabbed Miroku who didn't seem to be arguing, while Rin ran off with Sesshoumaru. The only ones left sitting were InuYasha and Kagome and they were awkwardly ignoring this fact. Everyone had to suppress a laugh as they all watched as the two of them twiddled their thumbs.

Miroku finally gained enough courage and walked over to the two. He sat beside Sango's friend and smiled.

"Excuse me miss, would you care to dance with me?" Miroku asked bowing gentleman-like while holding back the chuckle he got from hearing InuYasha's low growl. Lucky for Miroku, Sango knew what he was up to or else he would've been in for the ass kicking of his life. She figured she'd let him sweat though.

'_You better watch your hands, lech,_' she thought and giggled at her own boyfriend's wandering hands.

"Oh I'm sorry Yasha. Did you want to dance with Kagome?" Miroku added his point reaching InuYasha and in return he received a smirk.

"Go ahead and dance with her. I'm not much of a dancer," InuYasha said. '_Miroku, you can't fool me. I know if you really wanted to dance with Kagome by yourself, Sango would be knocking the shit out of you right now._'

"So would you like to dance with me?" Miroku asked the young lady not removing his smile from his face.

"Sure, I'd love to dance," Kagome said standing up and taking the lech's extended hand. InuYasha sat there as stoic as ever as he watched the woman walk off with Miroku. He was soon greeted with a smiling Sango standing no less than a foot away from him.

"Oh, no you don't, Yasha. You're gonna dance with me, and I'm not gonna have any of that 'I'm not a dancer' crap," she said in a sort of threatening manner. InuYasha picked up the hint and rose to dance with his friend. She managed to pull him to the dance floor and she wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing you didn't want to dance with me just for the sake of dancing," he said with hint of annoyance striking his face. She looked at him for a while and began to giggle.

"You guys are so obvious that it's not even funny," she stated still giggling at InuYasha's dense-headedness.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sango?" the man said still displaying a look of confusion and irritation.

"You and Kagome. I've seen the way you look at her when she isn't looking. It's apparent that you have feelings for her," she said peering into his amber eyes.

"Can we not talk about this, Sango?" InuYasha asked emotionlessly.

"Come on Yasha! Just because things didn't work out with that bitch..." Sango started.

"Don't call her that!" he said with pieces of anger and confusion crossing his face. '_Hold Up! Why are you sticking up for her?! She cheated on you for God's sake. Damn it! She causing me confusion and heartache even when she's not in my life. I bet she's in some cheap motel with some guy she doesn't even know. That Bitch!_' InuYasha though to himself.

"Yasha? Are you okay? I'm sorry," she said bringing him back from his personal thoughts.

"Huh...Yeah, I'm good. I'm sorry for jumping off on you like that. I just forgot that I finally got her out of my life," he said bringing his gaze to Miroku slow dancing with the girl that resembled the Kikyou he fell for, not the one she became. She was so pure, _even if she needed to learn to control her liquor_. He felt part of himself melt away when she turned and looked at him. She smiled and went back to dancing with the lech.

He tried his best to bottle the emotions that he was beginning to burn a hole through his heart. She represented everything he could look for in a woman, but his soul was telling him it was too soon to love again. InuYasha shifted his gaze to see a concerned look on Sango's face.

"...InuYasha? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked quietly in his ears.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I gotta go," he said, and without hesitation, he made his way to the front entrance of the club. When he left, all the others gathered around Sango.

"What was wrong with InuYasha," Miroku asked and everybody nodded.

"I don't know, but I think he needs time to himself," she said and everyone nodded in silent agreement. Everyone else gathered up for one last dance and after that everyone left to return home.

InuYasha barged in to his apartment and flopped down on his sofa. He tuned his television on and watched as a couple in the romantic film vowed to be around forever.

"Keh. Promises like that only last as long as the person is interested. Then when they leave, you'll feel like I do now," he said as if he were talking to the very actors on he screen. When the couple drew in for a kiss, he turned off the television and went to his bedroom and prepared for bed. He lay there in his bed for hours awake before sleep finally came over him and he rested. In minutes, he was sleep and dreaming...

"_What the hell? Where am I?" he asked aloud. InuYasha appeared in a dark room and couldn't feel anything. Soon, a light flashed and lit up a narrow passage. He stepped carefully as if one odd step would mean death. Ahead of him, he saw a door. When he approached the door, he felt a cold shiver linger on his spine. He reached for the doorknob and he felt the same eerie chills befall him again, but he continued until the door flung open. He walked in and heard the door close behind him. His mouth then fell open as he saw himself lying next to Kagome on his bed. They were talking but he couldn't hear anything, but that wasn't important for long when he saw the other him on the bed lean over and kissed Kagome. He was equally surprised when he noticed she was kissing him back. He saw them make their way down to the bed as the "other" him began lightly kissing on Kagome's neck. She grabbed at the sides of his shirt as he worked his way to her collarbone. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed as he continued the trail of hot kisses to the other side of her neck before capturing her lips once again in a hungry kiss. His tongue teased at her lips until she granted him entry and his tongue began to explore the unknown territory. She started to run a hand down his back as the kiss got more intense. Soon the positions were flipped, and Kagome was now lying on top of InuYasha. Their kiss was never broken during that movement and now she was beginning to feel incomplete when they finally broke for air. It wasn't a full second before Kagome was on top of him again as she let her hand run over his well-chiseled chest. He felt her touch and it was as if his whole body went numb at the new feeling. It was as if the people in the world at that moment, didn't even matter. The only ones that did were the two of them. His mind finally caught up and his eyes shot open as Kagome unbuttoned his shirt placing open-mouth kisses to his chest. He chuckled when she began to blow hot breath against it. It wasn't long before she came back up and kissed him voraciously again, but her dominance was ended when he flipped their positions again. He took advantage of her surprise at his speed and began kissing her neck again paying close attention to her collarbone and shoulders. Before he could stop it, his eyes lost their amber sheen and took on a blood-crimson appearance. Purple jagged stripes adorned his face, while his claws and fangs increased in size as well. He cocked his head and lunged forward sinking his teeth into the nape of her neck. She was so wrapped up in the pleasure of his touch that she didn't even feel the pain. The teeth marks instantly disappeared and were replaced by traditional mating marks. He returned to normal when a matching pair of marks appeared on the back of his neck. His fangs and claws retracted, his eyes returned to amber pools that shined greater than any gold, and the purple stripes that marred his face receded into nothing. He realized mentally that the mating had not been completed but was satisfied with the thought that others would know he was courting her and he would kill anyone who tried to take her away._

The rest of the dream was like heaven for InuYasha and he wished it would never end, but his wishes were disturbed when he heard the sharp shrill that was his cell phone. He walked over and looked at the caller ID. He flipped open the phone and sighed.

"What's up Miroku," he started.

"What was with the sudden retreat earlier?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I needed some time to think. Is that okay with you?" InuYasha barked back not realizing how harsh he was though.

"Okay. I think I got you. Are you going to be joining us tomorrow? Remember? We're supposed to go the premiere of that movie Sango was telling us about," Miroku said through the phone.

"I'll think about it. Who all is going?"

"Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, you, me, and Kagome."

"I'll tell you tomorrow," InuYasha said conclusively.

"Fair enough. Now, I must go my friend. I have a date with a bottle of champagne and a beautiful lady," Miroku said lecherously through the other line.

"What did I tell you about that shit? I don't want to hear about your personal life. God! You're so retarded. Get help, lech!" InuYasha literally screamed and with that hung up the phone. On the other side, Miroku crawled back into bed with Sango after hanging up his phone.

"So is he coming tomorrow?" Sango asked,

"Yeah, he's coming," he said back turning off the lights and laughing lightly.

Back in InuYasha's apartment, he was having problems sleeping after his dream. The only thing on his mind was Kagome and for a weird reason, he felt a smile cross his face. He went to his television and watched a couple of movies until he passed on the couch.

'_If only in my dreams...'_

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Okay... I'm extremely sorry for the late review but like I said my teachers are being total asses for the fact they're swamping me with homework. Please review... Also send suggestions. Peace.

AnimeKing90210


	5. A Dream and A Date

Okay, once again I'm sorry for the late review. This chapter is the first lemon I have written ever so be gentle. This marks my latest update ever and I'm very sorry for all the people I left hanging. That's enough talking for now. On with the fiction.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"_What the hell? Where am I?" he asked aloud. InuYasha appeared in a dark room and couldn't feel anything. Soon, a light flashed and lit up a narrow passage. He stepped carefully as if one odd step would mean death. Ahead of him, he saw a door. When he approached the door, he felt a cold shiver linger on his spine. He reached for the doorknob and he felt the same eerie chills befall him again, but he continued until the door flung open. He walked in and heard the door close behind him. His mouth then fell open as he saw himself lying next to Kagome on his bed. They were talking but he couldn't hear anything, but that wasn't important for long when he saw the other him on the bed lean over and kissed Kagome. He was equally surprised when he noticed she was kissing him back. He saw them make their way down to the bed as the "other" him began lightly kissing on Kagome's neck. She grabbed at the sides of his shirt as he worked his way to her collarbone. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed as he continued the trail of hot kisses to the other side of her neck before capturing her lips once again in a hungry kiss. His tongue teased at her lips until she granted him entry and his tongue began to explore the unknown territory. She started to run a hand down his back as the kiss got more intense. Soon the positions were flipped, and Kagome was now lying on top of InuYasha. Their kiss was never broken during that movement and now she was beginning to feel incomplete when they finally broke for air. It wasn't a full second before Kagome was on top of him again as she let her hand run over his well-chiseled chest. He felt her touch and it was as if his whole body went numb at the new feeling. It was as if the people in the world at that moment didn't even matter. The only ones that did were the two of them. His mind finally caught up and his eyes shot open as Kagome unbuttoned his shirt placing open-mouth kisses to his chest. He chuckled when she began to blow hot breath against it. It wasn't long before she came back up and kissed him voraciously again, but her dominance was ended when he flipped their positions again. He took advantage of her surprise at his speed and began kissing her neck again paying close attention to her collarbone and shoulders. He continued until one of his hands found the rim of her pants, and when she noticed this, her eyes filled with mirth._

"_Eager aren't we?" she taunted only to be answered by a pair of hungry lips as her pants slid down her leg revealing her long, thin legs and black-laced panties. "Do you like what you see?"_

"_No talking wench. The only sounds I want to hear are your screams crying out my name," he returned as he caressed her arms gently. He kissed her lips once more, but their passionate lip-lock was cut short as he slid down her body placing hot kisses to her neck once more and making his way to the valley between her breasts. With one swift motion of a claw, her bra was now lying on the floor in shreds. She moaned in pure bliss as he took one of her breasts into the warmth of his mouth while he kneaded the other with his hand. He continued his pleasuring torture while Kagome grasped at the bed sheets like she was holding on for dear life._

_While she was caught up in the ecstasy of his actions, she didn't notice his hand slide down into the debts of her panties. She felt her whole body go numb as she followed his hand movements. Kagome moaned in pleasure as he rubbed he nub vigorously. InuYasha stood and smirked at the woman in front of him. He eyed her as a predator would its prey and her face took on an expression of mock fear._

"_Should I remove them or will you do it?" InuYasha asked turning his attention to the undergarment hugging her hips while he flexed a claw. Understanding that he would indeed slice them off of her, she took the liberty of removing the black-laced panties and discarded them to the pile of clothes on the floor._

_Before she could even consider stopping him, he was holding her legs in the air as he placed his face to her core. He almost passed out as the smell of her arousal hit him like a brick. He moved closer and began lapping away at her now erected nub and the sounds she was making were now louder and she couldn't help the flood of juices that escaped from her as she reached her climax. When she peeped over and saw InuYasha lapping up the juices, she turned bright red as a blush covered her from head to toe._

_Within a moment's notice, Kagome was now lying on top of a smirking hanyou. She quirked a bow at the ease at which she flipped heir positions, but her suspicion was replaced with a smirk of her own as she was now able to return the pleasure he had issued her. Kagome started by whispering dirty things that caused InuYasha to gulp with anxiety and then she began lacing kisses to his neck. The woman was now beginning to enjoy her dominance as she moved down and began nipping at the hanyou's hard chest. She placed hot kisses on his bare skin that made him gasp at the warmth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she positioned herself on top of him and straddled him. She giggled as she moved close to kiss him but stopped and pulled back._

"_Hey! That's not fair," the hanyou pouted eager to taste her and to feel her in his embrace once more._

"_Oh, you want your present, don't you?" Kagome asked twirling her hair teasingly._

"_Uh, duh," InuYasha said rolling his eyes._

"_Okay," Kagome said as she lowered herself seductively back to him and pushed him down to where he was now lying on the bed flat. The young woman winked an eye before she pointed towards his pants. He caught hold of her hint and unfastened the buttons on his cargo pants allowing them to fall to the floor. Kagome stared in silent fascination at the bulge forming in his boxers._

"_Like what you see, wench," the hanyou teased causing a blush to sweep across the young woman's face. The red finally cleared from her face and she smirked at InuYasha and began making her way over to him. He nearly choked when she forced her lips to his, but was happy to oblige when her tongue rubbed against the entrance of his lips and he allowed her in. His eyes nearly got stuck in the back of his head when he felt one of her hands breach the rim of his boxers and he moaned as she grasped his length._

_Kagome noticed his pleasure and began to pump on his member and was amazed when she felt it harden. InuYasha was in heaven and he felt that nothing in the world came close the excitement he was feeling now. She began pumping faster and the hanyou's moans got louder. She shuddered as he moaned against their kiss. When Kagome broke the kiss, InuYasha's eyes shot open to see her kneeling over his now stiff member. She pulled her hair back and engulfed his length into the warmth of her mouth. InuYasha placed his hands on her head to match his hips with her motions._

_He guided one of his hands towards her breasts as he palmed her head with the other hand. As he neared his climax, he pushed her harder and faster onto his member. InuYasha's eyes began to flicker with shots of red and he moaned her name as he released his load into Kagome's mouth. The young woman noticed a trickle of the salty substance sliding down her chin and was about to wipe it off when InuYasha leaned forward and wiped it away with his thumb. After she wiped her mouth clean of the mixture, she was brought up into a forceful kiss. Kagome fell into the depths of pleasure as the hanyou stuck his tongue into her mouth._

**Beep!!!Beep!!!Beep!!!Beep!!!**

InuYasha was shaken from his dream by the annoying ring of his cell phone lying next to him on the bedside table. He flipped open the phone and sighed.

"What's up Miroku," he started.

"What was with the sudden retreat earlier?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I needed some time to think. Is that okay with you?" InuYasha barked back not realizing how harsh he was though.

"Okay. I think I got you. Are you going to be joining us tomorrow? Remember? We're supposed to go the premiere of that movie Sango was telling us about," Miroku said through the phone.

"I'll think about it. Who all is going?"

"Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, you, me, and Kagome."

"I'll tell you tomorrow," InuYasha said conclusively.

"Fair enough. Now, I must go my friend. I have a date with a bottle of champagne and a beautiful lady," Miroku said lecherously through the other line.

"What did I tell you about that shit? I don't want to hear about your personal life. God! You're so retarded. Get help, lech!" InuYasha literally screamed and with that hung up the phone. On the other side, Miroku crawled back into bed with Sango after hanging up his phone.

"So is he coming tomorrow?" Sango asked,

"Yeah, he's coming," he said back turning off the lights and laughing lightly.

Back in InuYasha's apartment, he was having problems sleeping after his dream. The only thing on his mind was Kagome and for a weird reason, he felt a smile cross his face. He went to his television and watched a couple of movies until he passed on the couch.

InuYasha awoke the next morning in a daze as the dream from the previous night lingered on his mind. He walked into the kitchen and prepared to make his morning coffee. The hanyou opened the cabinets to find that he was all out of sugar. He wasn't going to let that ruin his morning, so InuYasha sped off to get dressed so he could go out. After a shower and an hour of deciding on an outfit, he grabbed his car-keys to the Porsche, locked up, and made his way to his private level of the apartment complex garage. In less than a second, the foreign car was zooming down the street headed towards Starbucks.

When he reached his destination, he parked his car, grabbed his iPod out of his pocket, and made his way to the entrance. As soon as he entered the café, his nose was taken over by a rush of scents. He ordered himself a cappuccino. The hanyou then took his drink outside and relaxed as he enjoyed his treat and listened to music. About ten minutes later, he stood up to leave when his nose picked up on a familiar odor. He brushed off the brief moment of discomfort and continued to the door. InuYasha froze stiff when he saw an oblivious Kagome in front of him.

"K...Kagome," he stammered in disbelief.

"Oh, hi InuYasha. Good morning," she waved with a smile as she began walking to him. As she closed the distance between them and pulled him into a hug, visions of his dream from the previous night popped into his mind and he began to blush wildly. Kagome felt the warmth of his cheeks on her shoulder and she melted in his embrace. InuYasha finally came to his senses and withdrew from the hug and peered out a nearby window.

'_C'mon. What is she doing to me? I don't even know if she has a boyfriend, but I don't see a ring on her finger. I feel like I want to be with her but I'm afraid that I might hurt her and I don't want anyone to experience what I've been through at my expense_,' he silently thought to himself. Little did he know that his obvious space-out didn't go unnoticed.

"InuYasha? Are you okay? Hello...?" she asked waving a hand in font of his face. The young man came back to reality to see Kagome smiling brightly in front of him. "Oh, would you like to have a seat with me?"

"Sorry but I have a whole lot of errands that I have to take care of before the movie premiere tonight," he said happy with his excuse. Unfortunately, he couldn't stand by his reason when Kagome pouted and stuck out her bottom lip in disappointment. "Well, I guess my errands can wait."

"Great! Let me just grab a frappuccino and I'll be right over," she said. InuYasha walked over to a nearby booth in order to wait for Kagome, but instead the disturbing scent from before reached his nose once again. Before he could even turn his head, his gaze was directed to a longhaired woman standing in front of him wearing an employee uniform.

"InuYasha...What are you doing here?" the woman asked skeptically.

"Well, Kikyou this is a public place. How many guys did you sleep with to get this job?" InuYasha spat back with anger lining his words. Kikyou cringed at his words but did not back down.

"Fuck you, you freak!" the woman literally screamed.

"I wish you would've but you were to busy doing that with everyone else," he said back coolly.

"I'm glad I cheated on your pathetic ass. You really were a sorry excuse for a man," Kikyou barked back with a satisfied smirk adorning her face. Before she could continue her verbal assault, Kagome had taken her place at InuYasha's side and had a questioning expression on her face.

"Oh! InuYasha, who is your friend?" she asked curiously.

"The name is Kikyou. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you InuYasha's girlfriend?" the woman asked as mirth filled her eyes. At that moment, Kagome began to blush substantially. InuYasha even began to cough loudly and excused himself to the restrooms.

"But to answer your question, I'm not his girlfriend. We just met two days ago," Kagome said.

"So, Kagome, it seems you like InuYasha a lot. Just be careful. He has a tendency to keep secrets from people," Kikyou said emotionlessly and, without another word, walked away leaving a confused Kagome. By this time, InuYasha had made his way back to find Kikyou gone and Kagome staring at him weirdly.

"WHAT?!" he yelled louder than he intended.

"We must work on that temper of yours," she cooed gently.

"**We** don't have to work on anything."

"Oh, but we must. However will you find a girlfriend willing to put up with that attitude?" she asked unknowing of her prying.

"Does that concern you? Plus, I've been in a relationship, but my attitude wasn't the reason it didn't work out. Now drop it!" he said with a stern voice but not loudly. After that, Kagome and InuYasha sat in mutual silence as they watched the sun reach its peak in the sky. By the time the young woman finished her drink, InuYasha was ready to apologize but she beat him to it.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry. It was none of my concern to intrude in your personal life like I did," she said honestly.

"No problem. Actually, I guess I should be apologizing for being so harsh," he replied back.

"No problem, 'Yasha. So what happened to those errands from earlier?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow. At this moment, his mind clicked and he created another excuse.

"Not important," he said quickly. This answer seemed decent enough because she smiled. "We have a couple of hours before the premiere later. To make it up to you, I'll take you anywhere in town you want to go free of charge." The words poured into Kagome's head in an instant and she was pulling on his arm leading him to the parking lot. "I see that cheered you up in a hurry. So where are we headed?"

"Where else, silly. **Shopping!!!**" Kagome screamed happily. They both hopped into his Porsche and were gone in seconds. For the next three hours, the two of them hung out in the mall visiting every store there was. They stopped for lunch at the food court and spent the time learning about Kagome's past before she came to New York. When it was time to head home, they passed a nearby park and decided to watch the sunset on a hill. On the drive to Kagome's place, there was complete silence.

The Porsche stopped at the young woman's temporary home. InuYasha hopped out and opened the door for Kagome, which resulted in a small giggle.

"Here we are, Madame," he said bowing slightly and taking her hand.

"My, aren't you a total gentleman? Thank you," she said jokingly. They both laughed and they stepped up to the gate to her apartment. InuYasha was following Kagome but was taken off guard when she spun around. It took a while for him to stop but when he did their faces were mere inches away. He immediately pulled back and looked off into the distance while she tried to hide her blush.

"Sorry about that," she said looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Well, I'll see you tonight at the..." she started but was cut off when her lips were covered by InuYasha's lips. Kagome's eyes went wide from shock but soon fell closed and she returned the kiss. His tongue rubbed against the edges of her lips and she opened them to allow him entry. As she felt his tongue moving around in her mouth, she seemed to melt and everything around them disappeared. The mere moments they spent in the romantic liplock felt like hours. He pulled away slowly and looked at the beautiful young lady standing in front of him. She finally shook off the daze that the kiss had issued and was now staring at him eye to eye. She broke the eye contact and raised a hand to her lips.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over," was all that was able to leave his mouth as Kagome brought herself up to him and kissed him hard and passionately. She broke the lock between them and looked up to a shocked InuYasha.

"Now we're even. See you later," she said nonchalantly as she continued her way to the door. When she was safely inside her house, she let out the breath she had been holding since she had kissed him. On the other side of her door, things were going exactly the same way. InuYasha stood there dumbfounded at how easily she could work him over the way she did.

"Damn," he said simply said and with that made his way back to the Porsche. He took off and about five minutes from his house, his cell phone rang. He looked at the ID and flipped open the phone.

"What's up, Kaede?" InuYasha asked as he continued driving.

"It's Kikyou. She's gone," Kaede said from the other line.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'? I'm sure she's just at her house," he replied back

"She's not. I've tried calling her for hours now on her cell and I've been to her house twice," she shot back with concern lining her words.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do about it?" InuYasha interrogated.

"_I don't know, but you and my sister are really close," she countered._

" We **were** close until she went around and fucked things up," he barked.

"_Please, InuYasha. I know my sister has done some bad things, but can you please help. For my sake. I just want to know she's safe," pleaded the woman._

"Okay. I'll help you look for her. I'll meet you at her house to pick you up. See you then," InuYasha concluded before hanging up and flipping his phone shut. He quickly turned around in his car and made his way back to Kikyou's apartment. "Sango is gonna me for this one."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Okay. In dedication to my long absence I made this chapter longer than all the rest. I would really like suggestions on how you guys felt about the plot and ideas for future chapters. Looking forward to chapter six. Forever,

AnimeKing90210


	6. Nothing Lasts Forever

What's up everybody? There are a lot of reasons as to why my reviewing has been late. I have been struggling on how I was gonna play this chapter off as and I have been stripped of a computer for a long time. I hope to make up for this inconvenience by making this chapter longer. Once again, I do not own InuYasha. You already know and if you don't, you should.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

InuYasha sped down the highway and maneuvered his car so he could make the exit leading to Kikyou's house. His Porsche blazed down the roads until he reached his awaited destination. He switched off his car and stepped out to face her suburban home. He walked down her narrow walkway leading to the front door, but his attention was shifted when he noticed a single oak tree decorating her small yard. After circling around the overgrown tree, he stumbled upon the carving he did with Kikyou so many years ago when they first got together.

"Hey InuYasha," a_ younger Kikyou called to him as he sat on the top branches of the tree_.

"Yeah, babe," _he called back down to her as he looked down to face her_.

"How long do you think we'll be together?" _she said as she fooled around with some flowers lining the trunk of the tree. At this random statement, InuYasha jumped down from his current position in the tree and landed on both feet perfectly only to meet a serious Kikyou. He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Lifting her hand up to his lips and kissing the top of it, he leaned in and whispered low in her ear_.

"Forever and ever, babe."

InuYasha ran his hand over the worn-down carving that had been there for all the summers he spent with Kikyou before his relationship started sinking.

_Forever and Ever Babe_

Caught up in his own reminiscing, InuYasha didn't even notice Kaede's car pull up behind his own. After remembering how she cheated on him, he clenched his fists and didn't care that small lines of blood ran down his knuckles.

"It seems forever didn't last forever, InuYasha," Kaede inquired as she came to stand beside him.

"You can thank Kikyou for that," he replied dryly.

"I'm sorry that my sister did you wrong, but she has been acting strangely for a few months now," she added as she stared at the stoic young man in front of her with genuine concern.

" Well, I'd be acting strange too if I was two-timing someone the way she did me," he shot back as he choked back his anger to no avail. His golden-amber eyes flashed dark shades of crimson. Realization dawned on the young woman as she noticed the trails of blood lining his fists thicken.

"You told her, didn't you, InuYasha?" Kaede asked resting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I actually believed I could confine in her," he confessed softly as his eyes regained their golden glaze and the low growl in his throat ceased. He remembered the day he confessed his dark secret to her. It was on a summer evening two years after they had began dating when he invited her by his apartment to have a serious discussion.

"So what's this important issue you wanted to talk about?" Kikyou asked as she made herself comfortable on his humongous couch.

"I asked you here so I could come clean about a secret that I have kept for so long. I don't know how I can place this lightly, so I'm going to go ahead and say it. Kikyou, I'm a hanyou," he blurted out as prepared for her reply.

"A...hanyou?" she asked questionably. "What is that supposed to be? Some kind of zodiac sign?"

"No. It means that I'm not completely normal," he said trying to clear things up.

"I'm still not understanding you," she said raising a brow at her boyfriend's strange behavior.

"Okay. That's enough beating around the bush," he said as he performed a small chant and she watched in shock as his nails grew sharper and his ears began to shrink to nothing. As a result, two new ears sprouted on top of his head and she stared as a set of fangs took the place of his normal teeth. "Kikyou, this is the real me."

"Oh my god. I can't believe I let you touch me. Get away from me,

you freak," she said as he stood there. His face changed from that of anticipation to total rejection.

"But Kikyou, I love you," he said in overwhelming desperation.

InuYasha watched in disappointment as his girlfriend backed away from him into the far corner. She looked as if she had just woke up from a bad nightmare she closed her eyes and reopened them as if she was stuck in a dream but when she opened them she noticed nothing had changed. As he tried to approach the frightened Kikyou, she commanded him not to come any closer. He immediately froze, as he smelled her fear lingering in the air. InuYasha stood aside and turned to look out the window where he saw the rain coming down outside.

"Get Out!" he finally shouted. He watched as she gathered her things and stormed out of his apartment.

"After a couple of weeks, without a single word from her, Kikyou finally decided to talk. She apologized for her rash behavior at my apartment and I forgave her, but after that things were never the same. We became less intimate and when we went out her smiles became a thing of the past," InuYasha explained as he recalled the days before their break-up.

"I'm sorry about that," Kaede said. She knew of InuYasha's secret before her sister. She was the only one besides Sango and Miroku who knew about it. "I had no idea that my sister would react to it that negatively."

"But after that night, things were never the same," InuYasha stated. "But enough about that, where do you think she could be right now?"

"I don't have a clue. She usually isn't gone this long. She hasn't been home in two days and hasn't called either," Kaede explained.

"Shit. What about your parents? Do they know that Kikyou is missing?" he asked. Kaede nodded and pulled out a little black book out of her pocket. He gladly took it and began flipping through the pages full of numbers.

"Those are all the people Kikyou usually talks to and comes in contact with," the young woman said. He continued his obsessive page-turning until his eyes fell on one name that sat on a page all by itself.

_**Naraku Onigumo**_

'_Could she be with him_,' he asked himself as he stared at the name. '_For his sake, she better not be_,' he thought to himself as the little black book was literally crushed in his bare hands.

"C'mon Kaede, I have an idea on how we can find Kikyou," he said without explanation. Without question, she followed the determined young man. She walked to the passenger side of his Porsche and got in. The engine came to life and the car was nothing more than a blur bolting down the streets.

InuYasha stopped by few places and asked around for people who had seen Naraku last. One of the people finally informed him of a club that Naraku hung out around a lot of the time. Without waiting for another piece of information, InuYasha was on direct route to the club. When he reached said club, he instructed Kaede to stay in the car and to call the cops should anything go wrong.

As soon as he entered the night spot, InuYasha began receiving with looks from men who were smoking and had women dancing everywhere. Without hesitation, he continued walking through until he reached a set of stairs. InuYasha used extreme caution as he descended the steps keeping sight of his front and back. When he reached the bottom level, he was shocked to find Naraku and a few men counting stacks of money. It was a good five minutes, before he came in direct eyesight of Onigumo.

"Oh...InuYasha. What a pleasure it is to find you here. Please have a seat," he offered with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Cut the bullshit, Onigumo. Where's Kikyou?" the hanyou asked pissed off.

"Oh isn't this sweet," Naraku started turning to his friends, "the bitch is looking for his bitch." InuYasha's anger flared as he watched the men sitting next to Onigumo begin laughing. When Naraku clapped, a cloth-covered cage swung from the back. With one swing the curtain was removed and in the cage was a dirty Kikyou. She had dry blood staining parts of her clothing and her hair was a mess. She also had a number of cuts and bruises lining her body. InuYasha's temper skyrocketed as his eyes scanned over Kikyou's unconscious body. His eyes flared crimson and he launched himself at Onigumo. Naraku tried to pull a gun but it was quickly disposed of as InuYasha pulled Onigumo into the air by his collar.

"You sick, dirty bastard. What did Kikyou ever do to you?" InuYasha asked half tempted to sever the guy's head.

"Go to hell you freak," was all Naraku could say before the hanyou struck him in the face and sent him flying. Onigumo fell unconscious as his body hit the floor with a loud thud. The other men watched in morbid fascination as their leader flew across the room without the mysterious guy breaking a sweat. InuYasha walked up to the cage and crushed the lock in his hands and removed Kikyou's sleeping form it. Many of the people from upstairs were now looking at him with uncaring glances. When he exited the club carrying an abused Kikyou, Kaede ran up and caressed her sister's face.

"She'll be alright. She looks like she could use some rest and a cleaning," InuYasha said as he laid Kikyou on his backseat. Kaede got in as well and in seconds, the car was gone.

"Shit," Kaede said as she glanced at her watch. "My shift at the hospital is starting soon."

"Well, I'll drop you off on my way," he replied.

"But what about Kikyou," she questioned.

'_I should've seen this coming_,' he thought to himself. "I'll make sure she gets home safely. You don't have to worry," he said reassuring the young woman's anxieties.

"Thank you, Yasha," she said as he pulled up to the hospital Kaede worked at.

"It's no problem," he lied giving her a fake smile. When Kaede went inside the building, InuYasha murmured something under his breath before he took off for her home. In ten minutes, the Porsche pulled up into Kikyou's driveway and turned off the engine. '_I gave up a premiere party for this_,' he thought. '_Why does this seem so familiar_?'

Forgetting his thoughts, he lifted Kikyou off of the backseat and carried her to her front door. He recalled where she kept her spare and lifted the rug. He inwardly sighed and continued to open the door. He laid her in her bedroom, the one which he had seen many times before. As he stared looking at her body, he noticed stray hairs decorating her face and he tucked them behind he ear as she turned in her sleep.

'_Why didn't it work between us_,' he pondered to himself.

'_I don't know...could it be that she was a hanyou-hating bitch_,' he thought back to himself.

'_But she did come back to apologize. We had some times after that_'

'_You can fool everyone else around you but you cannot fool yourself_.'

"Whatever," he said finally silencing his silent debate. He walked in to her den area and relaxed on her couch. To the left of him, he saw what looked to be a photo album, so he picked it up and began glancing at pictures. At the end of the album were pictures of Kikyou and himself. He noticed the farther he flipped the rarer her smiles became until he could tell that she had faked it.

"Some things are just never meant to be are they?" he asked aloud as if the great Kami would descend and put to ease his troubling mind. Without another word, InuYasha slumped down and passed out hugging the album tightly to his chest.

On the other side of town, sleeping was not on the to-do list for some. Back at the club's basement, an angry Naraku began calling in favors to gather information about InuYasha.

"So that bitch Kikyou thinks she can call up her trained puppy and embarrass me? That bitch has another thing coming. She and her punk ass boyfriend," he stated before crumbling up a picture of Kikyou in his hands and dawning a dangerous smirk.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Okay people, that's chapter six for you. I know I haven't updated in ages but bear with me now. I've been deprived of my laptop for so long. You know the routine: R&R and if you have suggestions on how you would like the plot to twist, get at me. Peace


	7. Things Are Getting Complicating

I'm extremely sorry for my long absence. My parents taking my laptop, band, school grades, and just a whole lot of other shit in my life have kept me from updating but the King is back and ready to give you more fiction. So all 'Moving On' faithful, here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it...as much as I wish I could. Rumiko still does..._for now_ laughs maniacally

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

InuYasha woke in a cold sweat as his mind quickly scrambled to piece together his surroundings. It was only when he glanced down and recognized the familiar album cradled in his arms did his mind click. He shook off his newly acquired blanket to realize that there was a light shining dimly from one of the nearby rooms. As he approached the particular room, he watched, through a slim crack, Kaede sipping from a mug of what smelled like hot chocolate. Within an instant, his mind shifted to how the hot chocolate reminded him of the inviting brown pools of warmth Kagome had for eyes.

'What the hell?" InuYasha mentally cursed bringing him back from his thoughts. As he did so, the door creaked slowly and Kaede craned her neck to glance in that direction.

"Ah, InuYasha. Please have a seat," she said gesturing to the seat adjacent to herself. He sighed lightly and absentmindedly took the seat he was offered.

"I assume Naraku will not be making your life any easier. Eh, InuYasha?" she asked as her focus on the mug went unfazed by her own line of questioning.

"Since when has my life been easy, Kaede?" he asked as he eyed her boldly.

First, my girlfriend decides to cheat on me for an abusing bastard. Second, said girlfriend ends up in trouble and all of a sudden, I'm the one to call. And last but not least, there is the new girl. How could my life get any worse?

"Well considering you're still the son of the most famous, not to mention richest, lawyer of all time. Therefore making you the most eligible bachelor in all of New York, seeing that Sesshoumaru is already engaged," Kaede put in a matter-of-fact attitude.

"I have to go now, Kaede. I'll stay in touch," he started but was cut off as the younger woman embraced him from behind.

"I never really thanked you for bringing her back to me. Thanks, InuYasha," she said as she held him tight.

"It's no problem, Kaede," he started as his lie was covered by a fake smile. He quickly returned her embrace and was on his way. The Porsche soon bolted through the streets of downtown New York City and the neon lights that lit the city were beginning to die as it died to the later hours of the night. With the amount of drama that he had exposed himself to in the past hours, InuYasha decided to stop to have a few drinks. Surely there had to be a bar open at this time, and much to his satisfaction, he found a nearby sports bar. After parking his car, InuYasha casually strolled into the bar and took a seat.

Without an ounce of hesitation, he ordered a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. The bartender nodded in confirmation and immediately brought out the order. In a matter of seconds, InuYasha had poured his first shot and downed it with ease. An hour and a few shots later, the hanyou sat there and cursed at his own ability to hold his liquor. Empty glasses filled his area yet he remained sober and unwillingly poured the last of his tequila. InuYasha was about to take in the liquid when some random guy sauntered over to him and bumped into him clumsily.

"Well, don't mind if I do," the stranger started as he eyed the hanyou's drink and snatched it and drank it quickly. "That was a little spicy for my taste but it hit the spot."

By this time, InuYasha was fuming and was beginning to feel his demon blood begin to boil. He crushed the empty bottle in his hands, and as the shreds of glass collided with the ground, the stranger didn't even see InuYasha speed over to him and grasp him tightly by his collar. The next thing the stranger realized was being smashed into the nearest wall and a snarling InuYasha binding him to the wall. An instant pulse of fear spread through the mysterious man's body as he saw a glint of red dash through his attacker's eyes and a heard a low growl escaping from his throat. Whether or not it was pity or boredom, the hanyou released the drunkard and watched as the guy slid to the ground pathetically.

Without another word, InuYasha walked back to his seat, threw down the money he owed, and left for home. After the hanyou had left, the drunkard stood up and shook the dust from himself. All he could seem to think about was his weird, mysterious attacker and how he really hated him now. Not to long into his own personal thoughts, his moment of pondering was interrupted by two guys running towards him.

"Boss!" the both of them said as they approached the drunken stranger.

"Ginta! Hakku! What did I tell you about that "Boss" shit," their leader said clearly irritated at the two. He glared at them furiously and one of them began to cry. "I don't know how many times I have to say it. My name is Kouga."

Understood, Boss...I mean Kouga," Ginta said as he comforted his brother. "Anyway, who was that guy?"

"I don't know but he's gonna pay for embarrassing me the way he did," Kouga stated as he smashed his fist against the wall.

'_You're gonna pay. I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel the way I feel now_.'

)X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X()X(

InuYasha snorted as his car raced to his apartment and pulled into the garage of his penthouse level. He sluggishly moved to the elevator and pressed the button leading to the top floor. InuYasha made it to his front door and busted in disregarding the now shattered hinges.

'_Note to self: Fix broken door,_' he thought as he threw his keys that he forgot he had on the table and flopped on his couch searching for comfort. After he had just found the perfect spot, his cell phone began to ring. The hanyou shot up and cursed as he walked over to where it was plugged in. He flipped it open and prepared to blow.

"WHAT," he screamed into the phone.

"Who are you yelling at, Takahashi? You better have a good reason for blowing me off last night," Sango threatened from the other side of the line. She had high hopes that all her friends would've been to her premiere party and he didn't even bother to call.

"Please stop yelling at me like that, Sango," he asked clearly starting to become annoyed at her insistent screeching.

"Why should I stop yelling? You promised me you would be there to support me at the premiere party, and you left me waiting like an idiot. What makes you think you deserve my kindness?" Sango asked sing the last bit of her anger.

"It's..It's Kikyou," he stated brokenly. At the mention of that _woman's_ name, Sango's rage began to resurface, but hearing her friend acting like this convinced her to calm down again.

"How is _she_ these days?" she questioned uncaringly.

I guess not too bad considering she was probably raped and beaten daily judging by the way I found her last night," InuYasha said. He managed to hear Sango let out a small gasp in shock at the news she just received.

"Who did this?" she asked simply.

"Naraku," he said a little above a whisper.

"Onigumo? With a record like his, I'm surprised he would try something like this. He manages to do this to as many girls as he likes and every time he goes to court, he walks free. He really sickens me to my stomach," Sango explained.

"He disgusts me too, but I think we have bigger problems. I think I may have made things for us worse," he said.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

First, I want to say I'm sorry for the short chapter. But this chapter is setting up for something bigger. Second, I want to thank everyone who reads this chapter and waited for me. Finally, I want to thank my teachers who for once decided to ease up. Thanks everyone. Peace

AnimeKing90210


End file.
